This invention relates to an apparatus and method for determining the presence of formations in the earth whose angles of dip are other than parallel or perpendicular to the axis of an earth borehole and, more particularly, to determining the dip angle and/or dip azimuth angle of such earth formations. The invention has particular utility in determining the presence and orientation of fractures, and is especially useful in open boreholes or in boreholes filled with a drilling fluid that is relatively nonconductive as compared to the formations being logged.
It is common practice to obtain measurements of the azimuthal direction and dip angle of formation bedding planes by passing through an earth borehole a so-called "dipmeter" tool having a plurality of circumferentially spaced pad mounted electrodes. Survey current is emitted from certain ones of the electrodes on each pad member to obtain a measure of the resistivity or conductivity of the adjoining earth formations to produce a plurality of resistivity logs. By properly correlating the fluctuations of these resistivity logs, the positioning of a bedding plane relative to the tool position can be readily calculated. Then, by measuring the bearing of the tool relative to some azimuthal reference, such as magnetic north, and the inclination of the tool relative to the true vertical or gravitational axis, the position of a bedding plane relative to the north and true vertical axes can be determined.
While conventional multiple pad dipmeter devices have provided generally satisfactory results, there are some difficulties inherent in these devices. For example, it is generally necessary to perform accurate correlations of a number of signals. Further, if the borehole is open-hole or filled with a relatively nonconductive drilling mud, such as an oil base drilling mud, the pad mounted electrodes need to make reasonably good contact with the formations surrounding the borehole in order to be assured of valid measurements.
Another type of dipmeter device that has been proposed is the so-called "induction dipmeter" which uses principles of induction logging to measure dip. Conventional induction logging employs coils wound on an insulating mandrel. One or more transmitter coils are energized by an alternating current. The oscillating magnetic field produced by this arrangement results in the induction of currents in the formations which are nearly proportional to its conductivity. These currents, in turn, contribute to the voltage induced in receiver coils. By selecting only that voltage component which is in-phase with the transmitter current, a signal is obtained that is approximately proportional to the formation conductivity. The transmitting coils of a conventional induction logging apparatus tend to induce secondary current loops in the formations which are concentric with the transmitting and receiving coils. However, certain conditions of the surrounding earth formations, such as dipping beds or factures, can cause the average plane of these secondary current loops to vary from a concentric alignment. Induction dipmeters attempt to use this phenomenon to advantage by measuring the voltages induced in coils having different orientations. In one type of prior art induction dipmeter scheme, a coil array is mechanically rotated at a constant frequency to produce modulation components in receiver coil signals at the frequency of rotation of the coil array. These modulation components are processed to obtain indications of the dip and/or dip azimuth of formation bedding planes. A disadvantage of this type of induction dipmeter is the requirement for bulky and power consuming equipment for rotating the coil array and for keeping track of the orientation of the coil array as it rotated. Accordingly, mechanically rotating induction dipmeters have not achieved significant commercial acceptance.
In addition to schemes which utilize mechanically rotating coils, prior art proposals have also been set forth for utilizing mechanically passive induction coils to obtain measurements of formation dip and/or anisotropy. For example, in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,757, vertical (i.e., aligned with the borehole axis) transmitter coils are used in conjunction with a pair of orthogonal, horizontal (i.e., perpendicular to the borehole axis) receiver coils. The outputs of the receiver coils are recorded and utilized to obtain indications of formation dip angle. In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,808,520, a vertical transmitter coil is used in conjunction with three receiver coils having mutually orthogonal axes; i.e., one vertical and two mutually orthogonal horizontal coils. The outputs of the three receiver coils are utilized in specified relationships to obtain combined dip and anisotropy information. It is noted in this patent that to obtain anisotropy information alone, it is necessary to have dip information from, for example, a conventional type of dipmeter logging device.
It is among the objects of the present invention to provide an induction logging technique which is an improvement over existing induction logging schemes for obtaining dip and/or anisotropy information, and which is particularly effective in situations where the formations being logged are much more highly conductive than the borehole medium in which a logging device is disposed.